The Boy and the Beautiful Woman
by super ario
Summary: Just some Meelo and Asami fluff. Because who doesn't love Meelo and Asami?


_I was in the mood to write something so I asked someone to give me prompts. Someone suggested something with Meelo and Asami so I gave it a shot. This is my first LoK story and more than likely my last. Meelo and Asami are my new OTP though. ;) _

_Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra is not mine-unfortunately, this story is._

* * *

"Greetings, beautiful woman!"

She's so startled by the voice that she almost slips off of the bed. That little boy is back. The one with the big round eyes who asked her for some of her hair when she and the brothers first arrived on Air Temple Island. He bounces inside her room without her even granting his permission and comes to stand in front of her. The smile on his face is wide and there's a twinkle in his eyes that makes her miss being a child. Things were so much simpler when she was still a child.

"Oh, Meelo," she says. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing," the boy replies. He has trouble staying still. "How are you doing?"

Asami laughs. "I'm doing just fine, thank you, Meelo." She pauses to move a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then gives the boy a little smile. "And how are you doing? Have you been getting into trouble?"

"I'm good! No trouble!" Beaming, the boy pulls himself onto her bed and sits beside her, their arms touching. He scooches to the side and now they're even closer somehow. His eyes are slanted and he looks up at her in a satisfied concentration, the tip of his tongue exposed through his smile.

Amused, though slightly uncomfortable, Asami raises an eyebrow. "So..."

"You're pretty," is all he says.

"You've told me that before," Asami replies. "But thank you. That's a very nice thing to say."

Meelo doesn't even blink. He just continues to stare up at her, his eyes glossed over as if in a dreamy daze. "My dad told me to tell you that dinner was ready," he shares. But he still doesn't move. He still watches her as if she's the most mesmerizing thing in the entire world. If he was a grown man, or even a few years older, she would have to consider it creepy. But seeing as he is just a little boy, she's flattered.

"Okay. Thank you for relaying that message to me."

"Can I have some of your hair?"

Again, Asami raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I said can I have some of your hair?" Meelo repeats. He holds out his hand, eagerly.

She doesn't know what to say. She shifts and looks into her lap, thinking. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings but he's much too young for her and she's much too old for him. Not to mention that she is in a relationship with Mako, although she's unsure of how long that might last because as much as she knows that Mako loves and cares for her as she does him, thanks to Ikki, she now knows that Korra also likes Mako. She wouldn't have noticed it before but when she really thinks about it, she can see how one might have that impression. It confuses her though because she could swear that Bolin really likes Korra and that they went out on a date once, although she isn't entirely certain it was a real date or not. She just knows that the guy really likes her. Does she like him back? Does she really like Mako? Does Mako like Korra back? She wonders if maybe-

"Please?" He asks.

Asami is revived from her messy thoughts. She turns to him, waits a moment, and then exhales. "Okay, you know what, Meelo? Since you're such a gentleman," she pats her knees and pushes herself off of the bed. "I'm going to give you something even better." She shuffles over to her luggage and grabs one of the bags. Unzipping it, she reaches her hand in for a few seconds, the boy peering over at her intrigued. Finally, when she finds what she's looking for, she pulls it out. "Aha! Here it is." It's a notepad and a pen. She hastily begins to scribble on the paper.

Meelo has already slipped off of the bed and is standing beside her, waiting.

"What is it?"

"Hold on for one moment," Asami says, smiling. She sets the pen down and then rips the paper from the notepad, folding it a few times before the note takes the shape of a heart. Satisfied, she turns to him and hands him the paper. "Alright. There you go, sweetie."

He takes it. "What is it?"

"It's my heart," she says, leaning over to show him what the words on the note mean. She points to them as she reads, helping him follow along. "It says 'To Meelo, From Asami, My heart is in your hands now, Please treat it well'. You see? Now you have my whole heart! Isn't that better than having a measly lock of hair?"

The boy stares at the note as if it's on fire, and then suddenly, he pulls it to his chest. Her heart is right over his. He doesn't let it go. His feet begin to bounce.

Asami smiles. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it! I have your heart! I have your heart! Do I really get to keep it?"

"Sure."

"Forever and ever?" he asks.

Asami nods. "Of course. It's yours now. You do what you want with it."

"Thank you, beautiful woman!" He says. He's beaming now.

"You can just call me Asami."

"Come on, beautiful woman! Let's go show everybody you gave me your heart!" He grabs at her hand and begins to pull her out the door. For someone so young, he's surprisingly strong. "I promise I'll take very good care of it for you! DADDY! IKKI! The beautiful woman gave me her heart! Come see!"

Asami shakes her head and follows, having no other choice.

"You know you really can call me Asami, Meelo. You don't have to keep saying beautiful woman."

"But that's what you are, beautiful woman. That's what you are."


End file.
